All That You Can't Leave Behind
by Robin2
Summary: AU Mostly J/R... Rory goes to Yale and gets two new roommates and two surprises...
1. New Beginnings

All That You Can't Leave Behind  
  
Chapter 1- New Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: We don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its affiliates. We are merely making our own creation of their story. We also don't own Rooney or the movie Flashdance.  
  
Author's Note: This is my name but my friend Danielle and I are co-writing this story. This is pretty much AU cause Danielle and I, Robin, are in it. We also have added Ephram from Everwood purely for a love interest for Danielle. This takes place at Yale and the pairings are Jess/Rory. Tristan is in this story though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Danielle looked over her half-empty room one more time. She always knew this day would come of course, but just never expected she would care so much. She was leaving her house, the only place she had called a home her entire life, leaving Massachusetts forever. She never could imagine High School would ever come to an end, and now her memories of High School always followed in tears. But she wasn't leaving all of her friends. In fact her best friend Robin would be rooming with her, they made sure of that before they even started considering the classes they would take at Yale. There would be one other girl rooming with them named Rory Gilmore. Danielle hoped that the tearful end to High School would lead to happy new beginnings at Yale.  
  
*****  
  
Robin put the last of her boxes into the car, and slammed the trunk shut. She looked at her house and sighed she knew it would be too long before she would see it again. She smiled as her parents came out to kiss her goodbye, her mom starting to cry, and her father telling her mom that it wouldn't be long before they saw her again, while he himself wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. After a long tearful goodbye Robin left to see if Danielle was set to go. Robin allowed herself a quick cry before reaching Danielle's house. She laughed as she saw Danielle attempting to fit about 25 boxes in her car.  
  
"Hey," said Danielle waving to Robin as she stepped out of her car.  
  
"Hey hey, I see you're having a little trouble fitting everything. "  
  
"Hah," said Danielle attempting to sit on the trunk in an attempt to keep it down, "actually I think we need to split soon before my mom breaks down again."  
  
"Oh yes," said Robin, "I had a run in with the parents being all emotional, never expected it from my parents." She said laughing to herself.  
  
"Okay all set to go!" said Danielle finally forcing the trunk down. Then Danielle's mom burst through the door.  
  
"My baby!" she said, "All grown up and going to college!" she grabbed for Danielle and threw her hands around her, "I can remember when you were just a little girl! Oh you were such a cute baby."  
  
"Okay mom" said Danielle breaking from her Moms grasp, "As much as I would love to take a trip down memory lane I have to go! But I promise I will call you tonight."  
  
"You swear?!" said her mom, Danielle's Dad rolled her eyes and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"You better get going" he said and waved goodbye to her and Robin as they hopped into their cars. Danielle was driving her red 2004 Nissan Skyline, the car that her parents brought back for her after she begged them to get it while they were in Japan on business. And Robin drove a black 2004 BMW M5 convertible; she had a love for German cars. As they sped off onto the highway they both looked sadly at the sign said "Exiting Wellesley".  
  
*****  
  
"Whew" said Danielle putting down what seemed like the hundredth box she had carried up to her and Robin's dorm.  
  
"I wonder when the other girl is coming," said Robin thoughtfully, remembering the letter she had received a week ago claiming that three people would be rooming in their dorm.  
  
"Well right now all I am concerned with is meeting some hott boys," said Danielle with a sly look in her eyes, "I wonder if these dorms are co-ed?"  
  
"Danielle, don't get any ideas yet," said Robin laughing at Danielle. Both the girls turned as they heard the doorknob turn.  
  
"I don't care what you say an hour is WAY to long to go without coffee," said a woman that looked about 28.  
  
"Mom there is a Starbucks right down the street," said a girl Robin and Danielle's age following behind the woman.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" said the mom, "I mean we could always run off and start our careers as female welders like in "Flashdance!" I even have a few cut-off sweatshirts!"  
  
"Mom I will be fine," said the girl holding her mother by the shoulders and shaking her in a desperate attempt to calm her down, "besides your scaring my roommates" said the girl looking at the two confused looking girls holding boxes in the middle of the room.  
  
"Well hello, girls," said the mother looking them over, she nodded approvingly as she took note of Danielle's "The Clash" t-shirt, "you guys should get along well, if you're not a typical Yale students, as I get the impression from your t-shirt and your massive pile of CDs." She looked over at the pile about to fall over in the corner of the room.  
  
"Mom, leave, I will be okay" said the girl reassuringly, "Besides I am seeing you on Saturday, that is what 5 days from now, think you can bear 5 days alone?"  
  
"Perhaps," said her mother, "Okay I will leave you girls now I love you honey," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "Damn I promised I wouldn't do this."  
  
"Bye mom I love you!' said the girl hugging her mom.  
  
"Bye girls," said the mother.  
  
"Bye," said Danielle and Robin in unison. The mother closed the door slowly and looked quite sad saying goodbye to her daughter.  
  
"Hey I'm Rory," said the girl.  
  
"I'm Robin," said Robin extending her hand.  
  
"And I'm Danielle" said Danielle waving. She looked at the girl that was apparently their roommate. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes and looked young for her age, kind of like Danielle. "So. you guys hungry as I am?" said Danielle looking at Robin and Rory.  
  
"Yah I am starved," said Rory.  
  
"Mmmm. definitely need to refuel," said Robin yawning.  
  
"So I heard there's a Starbucks around here, so let's head off," said Danielle grabbing her coat and heading out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Robin, Danielle and Rory all walked into the Starbucks that was located just outside the campus. As they entered Robin noticed a table that had three boys sitting at it. One had black wavy hair and had pale skin, and was wearing a faded jean jacket. Another had dark brown and purple dyed hair, was wearing a black t-shirt, and had shockingly green eyes. And the one that really caught Robin's attention was a blonde boy that had wicked blue eyes and a playful look in his eyes. Danielle seemed to notice the boys to because her eyes widened and she elbowed Robin in the ribs. Rory had been too distracted by the smell of food.  
  
"Oh my god, caffeine," said Danielle flocking towards the counter. After they ordered they sat down in a corner. The boys seemed to take notice and one of them stirred.  
  
"Rory?" said two of the boys in unison. It was the blonde boy and the boy with the jean jacket.  
  
"Jess... Tristan?!" said Rory confused. "I thought you were taking a year off before Yale Jess. And Tristan I thought you were in military school."  
  
"I was," said Tristan looking at the Danielle and Robin. "But my grandfather said he would rather have me go to college than stay in the army."  
  
"And I decided I just wanted to get college over with," said Jess looking down at his feet.  
  
"So in other words Luke said if you don't go he'll hurt you." said Rory laughing.  
  
"Yah pretty much," said Jess. The other boy that had been sitting at the table came up behind the two boys. "This is Ephram by the way" said Jess looking back at Ephram.  
  
"Hey," said Ephram, directing his attention towards Danielle. She was wearing a brown American Eagle fur-trimmed jacket and vintage-washed jeans. Her straight brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had a good tan and attractive features, she held a cappuccino in her hands and was periodically sipping it. Ephram also noticed a Robin who was sitting next to her. She had on a green pleated skirt and a black tank top with a white jacket and had a green messenger hat on. She had blonde hair and pretty blue green eyes. She was focusing her attention on the blonde boy.  
  
"How do you know Jess?" asked Tristan.  
  
"He's Luke's nephew," said Rory, "and Jess Tristan used to go to Chilton, and has apparently matured."  
  
"Well not totally Mary," said Tristan mischievously.  
  
"Oh sorry" said Rory turning to face Robin and Danielle, "This is Robin and Danielle, my roommates."  
  
"Hey," said Robin.  
  
"Hello" said Danielle, yawning and stretching. She was looking at Jess. *Not to bad* she thought to herself. *I met a hott guy without even trying! * "Well we should probably head back and start unpacking."  
  
"Need some help?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yah we're already unpacked," said Jess "and we've got nothing better to do."  
  
"Sounds good," said Robin.  
  
*****  
  
"Jesus who has all of these boxes in this little room?" said Ephram looking into Danielle's room.  
  
"Oh, hah that would be me," said Danielle raising her hand, "It's all just clothes," said Danielle looking at Robin and laughing.  
  
"And I assume these CD's are yours as well?" said Jess.  
  
"Nope that would be Robin and my collection," said Danielle.  
  
"Some good stuff here," said Tristan.  
  
"Yah, here," said Robin tossing Tristan the Rooney CD. He put it into the CD player and Blue Side blasted from the speakers, "I love this CD."  
  
"Me too" said Rory. Jess was looking at Rory. *God I have missed her*. He sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Well we got to go," said Tristan. "We'll catch you guys tomorrow?" he questioned the girls.  
  
"Yah we'll see you," said Rory.  
  
"See you later," said Danielle. *This has certainly turned out to be more interesting than I thought.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Why don't you do a little reviewing and make the authors happy! :] 


	2. Clashing Minds

All That You Can't Leave Behind  
  
Chapter 2- Clashing Minds  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its affiliates. We are merely making our own creation of their story. We also don't own the band Rooney.  
  
Author's Note: Hey I hope you liked the first chapter. We will probably update frequently cause it's summer and we get into stories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, where did those fine specimens come from?" Danielle asked Rory after Tristan, Jess, and Ephram had left.  
  
"Oh, Jess is my ex-boyfriend and Tristan went to Chilton with me," she replied.  
  
"Er, what's Tristan like?" Robin asked.  
  
"Oh, god. Don't tell me you like him? He's cocky, arrogant, annoying, well he was anyways before he got shipped off to military school," Rory told her.  
  
"Robin has a thing for blonde guys," Danielle told Rory.  
  
"I do not!" Robin said. Danielle cocked her head at her with a knowing glance. "Ok, maybe I do."  
  
"So what's the deal with Jess?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Oh he's really cool, you'd like him," Rory said, with a somewhat distant look on her face. Danielle didn't seem to notice.  
  
*****  
  
The girls had just finished unpacking and were giggling over all the past boyfriends of Danielle.  
  
"-And then there was Matt, he was cool, but that only lasted a month or so, hmmm, yes then there was John, that actually lasted a whole semester--" Robin was telling Rory all the past boyfriends of Danielle when she finally interrupted her.  
  
"Hey, I have had some long term relationships before!" Danielle told them.  
  
"How long might that be, Danielle?" Robin asked.  
  
"Ummm, well it was about half a year, you remember Ryan?" Danielle told her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Ryan. He was nice," Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, he was," Danielle said.  
  
"Well, enough about boys, how about we go and get something to eat?" Rory said.  
  
"Ah this is my kinda friend!" Danielle said, getting up from her bed and grabbing her coat.  
  
"Anything involving food and Danielle will come," Robin laughed, grabbing her white jacket and putting her messenger hat back on.  
  
"Ok, so do you guys just wanna roam around until we find some place good?" Rory asked, as they exited their dorm.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Danielle said.  
  
The girls walked into town and found a diner right across the street from the Starbucks. They entered the restaurant and found a booth to sit at. Danielle took the seat next to Rory and Robin sat across from the two of them. The waitress soon came to take their order.  
  
"What'll it be?" the waitress asked the three girls.  
  
"Fries and a hot dog for me," Robin announced. "Oh, and Coke, thanks."  
  
"The same for me," Danielle said. "Do you have Dr. Pepper?"  
  
"Yeah, would you like that?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"And how about you?"  
  
"Hamburger and fries and a coffee," Rory told the waitress and she took their menus.  
  
"So, what's it like living in Stars Hollow?" Robin asked Rory.  
  
"Crazy. There's always something to do," she answered as a familiar voice spoke her name from behind Robin.  
  
"What are the odds?" Jess said, Ephram and Tristan in tow.  
  
"I don't know, but apparently great cause you guys are here when we are," Danielle said. Tristan walked over to Rory and Danielle's side of the booth and squeezed in. Robin's face fell.  
  
"There's more room over there near Robin," Rory said, seeing Robin's expression. Robin mouthed 'thanks' to her across the table as Tristan slid in next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna fit," Ephram muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I think we're just gonna get our own booth," Jess said, backing up. *There's room on my lap, Jess. * Danielle thought as Jess said that.  
  
"See you guys," Tristan said, following the other two.  
  
"Jess and Tristan like you," Robin said.  
  
"Yeah but I only care about Jess. We were great together until he up and left me in Stars Hollow," Rory said.  
  
"Hmmm, Ephram's kinda cute. Why don't you go for him?" Danielle said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Could you be more obvious?" Robin chuckled. "So I take it you like Jess as well?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, he's hott," Danielle said, looking over at the booth they were sitting at.  
  
"Yeah so is Tristan, too bad he's obviously not interested. Why does this always happen to me?" Robin said as the food was placed on the table. They all said thanks and the waitress left to another table.  
  
The girls finished their meals quite quickly due to their hunger and decided to leave. On the way out, they stopped at the boys' table.  
  
"Hey, we're off. Catch ya later," Robin said.  
  
"Bye, guys. I take it we'll see you tomorrow?" Tristan asked.  
  
"If you find us," Danielle said and the girls left the diner.  
  
*****  
  
Danielle, Robin, and Rory walked into their dorm room after going out to dinner.  
  
"I think that I'm going to take a shower," Rory told to two.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am too," Danielle said.  
  
"Alright. Well, I have to set up my speakers and stuff for my laptop so I'll be fine," Robin said to the two as they gathered their towels and toiletries.  
  
"Alright, we'll be back in like a half hour," Rory said.  
  
"Ok, see you!"  
  
Robin got to work. She had brought her newly bought laptop but she also needed to find the right plugs and such to plug in her modem along with the computer and its speakers. She began rummaging through the box to find an extension cord for all of it when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, it isn't locked!" she yelled over her Rooney CD, taking one of the speakers out of the box she put it on the desk; she bent down to get the extension cord that was underneath it.  
  
"Hey, Robin right?" she heard a voice say from behind her. Robin turned around and came face to face with Tristan.  
  
"Yup, and what can I do for you?" she said, tossing the extension cord onto her desk.  
  
"Is Rory around?" he asked.  
  
"Naw, she went to take a shower," Robin said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well just tell her I stopped by," Tristan said, backing up.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Robin said, turning around and bending down again to take out another speaker. She heard the door shut. *Ok, he's so totally not going to come around so I'll get over it and move on to someone else. Plus the little fact that I just met him today makes it a lot easier. * Robin thought.  
  
Rory and Danielle came jaunting into the room about fifteen minutes later, towels and toiletries in hand.  
  
"You'll never guess which admirer stopped by?" Robin said, closing her book.  
  
"Tristan, I'm guessing by your tone," Rory said.  
  
"Bingo. You know I've decided I'm not going to waste my time going after someone who doesn't share the same feelings. I am going to start out on a clean slate and not act like I usually do," Robin concluded.  
  
"You see, Rory. Robin has a tendency to go for the men who aren't exactly reachable. She sets her standards high and then doesn't see the men who like her in front of her very own eyes. She's a bit clueless like that," Danielle explained.  
  
"I am not!" Robin said. "Ok, maybe a little."  
  
"Alright, I'm beat. I'm thinking fresh new start tomorrow with lots of coffee and lots of hott boys!" Danielle said.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about," Robin said.  
  
"Ditto," Rory said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hey y'all! Hope ya like. it will get more interesting, I promise. Now see that little purple/blue button down there in the left- hand corner, click it, yeah that's right. You know you want to. Hey also, we're going away on vacay soon for about a week, but I'll be back next Friday. 


	3. City Boys

All That You Can't Leave Behind  
  
Chapter 3- City Boys  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything regarding Gilmore Girls. We only own our characters that we made and our storyline. We also don't own our title, for it is a U2 album name.  
  
A/N: We are both going away this week on vacation. So we won't be able to update for a week or so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So I had a brilliant idea," said Danielle serving herself another generous portion of pancakes.  
  
"You, brilliant," Robin scoffed at Danielle's comment, Danielle glared back at her.  
  
"Yes me," she said pouring syrup over the short stack on her plate. "I thought that we could have a sort of girls' day in the city. You know we could go downtown and look for some cute guys and shop around Providence. Because Rory and you obviously aren't interested in getting to know Ephram, Jess, and Tristan better." Danielle took a bite of pancake, "And we could all get some cute guys, I am always in the mood for cute guys!"  
  
"Forgotten about Jess and Ephram so quickly?" asked Robin laughing.  
  
"Oh no, I haven't forgotten I just need a man for, you know, the side," said Danielle reaching for a piece of bacon. "Who says I can only have one man any ways?'  
  
"Danielle, Danielle," said Robin shaking her head, "when will you ever learn?"  
  
"And when will you learn to live a little?" said Danielle a bit more seriously, "Robin you practically just met this person and you let yourself feel sad over him, you can't keep doing this, or you'll be out of your mind by the time you're 30."  
  
"Definitely," said Rory, "It will be great going to Providence, I've never been,"  
  
"Then it's settled," said Danielle going to the closet to rummage through the coats to find her AE jean jacket.  
  
"Off to Providence!" said Rory grabbing her keys.  
  
*****  
  
"Skater kids at two o'clock," whispered Danielle to Robin and Rory over coffee. Both Rory and Robin looked over their shoulders at the same time, "No not at the same time! Oh god they're coming over."  
  
"Yah because you staring at them didn't give it away," said Robin sarcastically.  
  
"Yah as you drool because one of them is blonde!" said Danielle looking at the boys now taking the table next to them. There were five of them and two of them held skateboards. Robin focused her attention on the blonde haired boy that Danielle had mentioned before. He was cute, that was clear, and usually Robin would have taken notice, but today she did not. Rory was checking out a boy with brown hair that seemed pretty out of place amongst the skateboarders. He had medium length brown hair that was partly in his green eyes and an intense stare. Danielle had already begun to move toward her prey, one of the boys holding the skateboard with brown straight hair with blonde highlights. He had blue mesmerizing eyes, *typical Danielle guy, looks like he just got kicked out of a band* Robin thought. She also was thinking of how even though they were so close Danielle and she handled guys so differently. She was always shy with guys, and always afraid of being hurt. But Danielle just seemed to dive right into relationships.  
  
"So where do you guys go to school?" Robin heard Danielle say breaking her train of thoughts.  
  
"UC" replied the boy Danielle had been looking at.  
  
"Oh," said Rory, "That's where my friends Lane and David go!"  
  
"Yah its pretty cool," replied the boy lazily, "hey," he said turning his attention to Danielle. Danielle brushed the hair off her shoulder trying to look quite uninterested, "could I possibly get your number?"  
  
"Sure," she said sleepily and scribbled her cell phone number on a napkin. She handed it to him and gave him a half smile. *Skaters, you have to love them* thought Danielle happily.  
  
"Be expecting a call this weekend, we should definitely do something," he said putting the napkin in his pocket.  
  
"Yah, sounds like fun." she said, as she and Robin and Rory got up to leave.  
  
"Wow Danielle, you don't waste any time do you?" asked Rory laughing as soon as they were out of earshot of the boys.  
  
"Yah, well I try," said Danielle laughing at herself as well. She noticed Robin seemed not to be listening, "Robin you didn't even try, there were a few cute ones, why didn't you go for it?"  
  
"I don't know," said Robin, "I just wasn't in the mood,"  
  
"Well I have an idea," said Rory, "The next guys Robin and I run into we have to as out, because Danielle, you already got a guy today, it's our turn."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Danielle nodding, "What do you think Robin." Robin looked up and stared blankly at Danielle.  
  
"Yah sure," said Robin uninterested. So the girls started the search for some guys.  
  
"Oh, I have a plan!" said Danielle enthusiastically, "lets head over to the guitar center, I need to look for some amps and there are always cute guys there." So they all headed over to East Providence and walked into guitar center. Danielle was immediately driven off to look at guitars and Rory and Robin stood in a corner scoping out the store for some boys.  
  
"Wow that one is really cute," said Rory pointing to a guy with black hair that was looking at the speakers, standing next to him was a tall blonde boy with messy hair. "Oh, and look at the boy next to him. Perfect lets go over and talk to them!" The two girls slowly approached the speakers. Rory attempted to look interested and was looking at one that the boys had just been observing. Rory slowly approached the two boys.  
  
"Hey," she said to the one she had been looking at earlier.  
  
"Hey," said the boy eyeing Rory.  
  
"Looking at speakers I see, you play anything?" she asked.  
  
"Yah I play the drums and my friend here plays the guitar," he said referring to the blonde haired boy. He looked up and then looked at Robin and smiled. Robin gave him a half smile.  
  
"How bout you, do you play anything?" the boy questioned Rory.  
  
"Nope," responded Rory, "we are just here with our friend Danielle, she is checking out some amps for her guitar." Said Rory looking back to see Danielle with a very determined look on her face.  
  
"So you guys live near here?" said the blonde haired boy directing his question towards Robin. Robin seemed non-responsive.  
  
"We live in New Haven," responded Rory for Robin, "We go to Yale."  
  
"Oh, we go there too." Said the boy with black hair, "maybe would could get together sometime"  
  
"Sure that would be fun," said Rory, "Right Robin?"  
  
"Mhmm" said Robin, looking down at her fingernails.  
  
"Right, so here is our dorm number," said Rory whipping out a pen and paper and scribbling down the number and ripping the piece of paper, "I hope we'll see you two soon,"  
  
"Thanks," said the black haired boy smiling. The other boy smiled again, one last attempt to catch Robin's attention and she smiled back no longer caring. She knew she should be happy she just met a really cute guy. *I just met a guy that I would have killed for before, and yet I really don't care. I don't get it what the hell is wrong with me?* thought Robin.  
  
"Hey guys," said Danielle. She watched the two boys leave, "any luck?"  
  
"Yah," said Rory, "they both go to Yale and are going to swing by the dorm soon."  
  
"That's wicked," said Danielle, "Well Robin, I can see you are your regular cheery self." She remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, Danielle," said Robin snapping back out of her thoughts, "but I don't leap at every guy I see like you."  
  
"Well it might be easier to leap if you didn't have a stick shoved up your ass." said Danielle angrily. *Why can't she just let loose for once? It's like she won't ever let herself fall for a guy, and when she ends up doing it she always gets in a mess.*  
  
"Well we better get out of here before you two start a royal rumble," said Rory grabbing them by the wrists and leading them out of the store.  
  
As they were driving back in Rory's car Danielle was deep in thought. *I wonder if Robin is right, am I too indecisive when it comes to guys. But I don't get it, its lie she doesn't even remember Brady. I wonder if I'll ever find a guy like him again.* thought Danielle. As they drove back to New Haven the thoughts of Brady haunted Danielle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey, review please! 


	4. Dating

All That You Can't Leave Behind  
  
Chapter 4- Dating  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything regarding Gilmore Girls except our made characters and our storyline.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Review when you're done!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin, Rory, and Danielle woke up that morning around 10. Danielle had a class at 11 and so they all decided to out to Starbucks before hand. Robin decided to take a shower before they left so she left to go and take one while the others got dressed. Robin came back 15 minutes later with a towel around her body and a towel in hand, drying her hair and she held her toiletries in the other. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two boys she had met the day before walking down the hall towards her room. She stared in shock, looking down at her not so clothed body.  
  
"Oh shit," Robin muttered. She started walking again and came to her door as the boys were walking up to it.  
  
"Hey," the blonde haired boy said.  
  
"Hi," Robin said timidly. "Uh, can we talk in a sec cause um I'm not exactly dressed."  
  
"Ahuh," he muttered, looking down at her body. She opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her.  
  
"Hey, Robin," Rory said, seeing her come in.  
  
"The guys we met yesterday are here," she said.  
  
"Wait, why aren't your clothes on?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to bring them to the bathroom," she replied.  
  
"Oh, so did the blondie get turned on or something?" Danielle chuckled.  
  
"Ha ha. I don't know. I was pretty surprised he was here. Anyways. I'm gonna get dressed. Rory, how about you go out there and talk to them." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Rory said, walking over to the door and opening it.  
  
"So, what do you think of him?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Oh, he's ok," she muttered, getting out a dark blue short-sleeved button up top. She got out a pair of tinted blue jeans. She walked over behind the dressing shade, bringing her clothes with her. She came out with fully clothed and reached down to get her black boots. She slipped them on and walked over to her closet.  
  
"Why are you acting like this, Robin? You usually would go for him in a sec. He's interested in you too," Danielle told her as Robin took out her khaki cord jacket and put it on.  
  
"Yeah, he seems nice," Robin said, blankly. Rory re-entered the dorm room.  
  
"We're going out on a date with Owen and Trent, Robin," Rory said.  
  
"What?" Robin asked.  
  
"Owen, that's the blonde haired one, asked if you wanted to double and I said sure."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I can see if it works out. He is pretty hott," Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, he is," Danielle said. "Ah, Robin has finally come back."  
  
"Well, Danielle. You have a class in like a half hour so we better hurry up," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right," Danielle said, picking up her American Eagle jean jacket. Robin walked over to the door, picking up her purse on the way and they all went out to breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
Danielle sat on her bed as Rory and Robin sifted through their closets for a good outfit that would go for the occasion. Robin held up two shirts and held them up to her body with the khaki pleated skirt she already had on.  
  
"The blue one," Danielle said. "Rory, go with the green one." Danielle noticed Rory looking at two shirts.  
  
"Thank you," Rory replied. Robin slipped on her shirt as did Rory and they put their shoes on and grabbed their purses.  
  
"See ya!" Robin said as they left their room.  
  
*****  
  
Danielle sat around in the room reading. She heard a faint ringing sound and got up to find her cell phone. She sifted through her bag and got it out.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, I never caught your name but this is the guy you met in Providence," the boy said.  
  
"Yeah, hey. I'm Danielle."  
  
"I'm Hayden. I was wondering if you wanted to go clubbing tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"How about near the Starbucks in town?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a half hour."  
  
"Ok, Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Danielle closed her phone and walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit.  
  
*****  
  
The next day Rory, Robin, and Danielle sat on the floor near their beds talking about the night before.  
  
"So, did you have a good time?" Rory asked Danielle.  
  
"Yeah, Hayden's really nice and I had a fun time. But more importantly, how did yours go?"  
  
"It was nice. Owen's a nice guy and he asked me out again and of course I said yes," Robin said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Trent was nice. But I don't know. I don't think I'm over Jess. I really think I still like him," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, I think Jess would be happy about it too," Robin said.  
  
Tristan stood outside the door. He had been hoping to talk to Rory but had overheard their conversation. *Maybe it's not worth it. I think I should just leave it alone. I'll get over it eventually. I mean I guess it's better if she's happy. *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: See that button down there in the left-hand corner. You know what you're supposed to do. 


	5. A Circle of Hurt

All That You Can't Leave Behind  
  
Chapter 5- A Circle of Hurt  
  
A/N: yodels, sorry it took so long, too lazy to write a disclaimer you all know the drill don't own anything blah blah blah, and yeah no one has like reviewed, im hurt and im sure Danielle is too, oh well if ya love me you will review or if you love the story and hate me review still.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you want to go skateboarding?" said Hayden on the phone. Danielle had a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't been in a really long time," said Danielle hesitantly, *god I hope I can still ollie* thought Danielle.  
  
"Wicked. I have never met a girl that skateboards before." said Hayden happily.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll see you tonight!" said Danielle *I hope I have enough time to practice. *  
  
"Can't wait." said Hayden. Danielle put the phone on the receiver. *Oh god what have I gotten myself into.* she thought rummaging through her closet. *Finally* she thought grabbing her skateboard. It was a zero deck; it had the British flag on it and said zero in large letters. Danielle walked quickly down the flight of stairs holding her skateboard next to her. When she got to the parking lot she got on, hoping that all her memories would come back to her.  
  
She glided smoothly down the parking lot and then attempted at the ollie. She did it! *Thank GOD!* she thought happily. She figured that she could move onto bigger and better tricks so she was attempting to give it her full attention when she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.  
  
"Giving skateboarding a try?" said Ephram walking up to her.  
  
"Well kind of," she said smiling, "I used to do it more when I was in high school, you know thought guys would think it's cute. But now I am attempting to remember how to do it."  
  
"Just randomly?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well kinda.." she was mid-sentence when she was attempting to do a kickflip, she landed it but barely, falling and landing at Ephram's feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" he said reaching for her and helping her up. *She was right* he thought, *it definitely is cute*.  
  
"Yah," she said brushing herself off. She looked up at him. "Well gotta go!" she said quickly grabbing her skateboard.  
  
"Oh," he said looking confused. "Okay. I'll see you around."  
  
"Ephram, you know what?" she said just as he had turned to walk away, "our roommates are such good friends and yet we barely know each other, maybe we could all meet for coffee tomorrow morning or something."  
  
"Sure that sounds cool," said Ephram now smiling. *He reminds me so much of someone* thought Danielle, *his smile, Brady.*  
  
*****  
  
"How was your date with Hayden?" asked Rory excitedly.  
  
"Not as disastrous as I would have thought," said Danielle sipping a cup of coffee, "I told him I needed a few 'pointers' though." Danielle smiled mischievously.  
  
"Hmm classic Danielle move," said Robin laughing.  
  
"How so?" asked Danielle sensing an oncoming sarcastic comment.  
  
"Well lets see, you lure a guy in and then act like you don't know anything, then he educates you, even though you know very well almost everything about it, like oh what was it with Ryan, oh yah you didn't know how to change the oil in your car. I remember that. And then I remember you a week later installing a new radio in your car, and a new muffler. But I'm sure you just couldn't manage to change the oil yourself." said Robin. She gave Danielle a sideways glance. Danielle sighed.  
  
"Well they think it's all cute if they teach you something." said Danielle. She stopped for a second to think. "This brings me to my next point. I told Ephram that me and him and you guys and Tristan and Jess should all meet because we still don't all really know each other well."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Rory, "especially because I would like to see if my feelings for Jess are mutual."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey so we're gonna meet the girls tomorrow." said Ephram.  
  
"Really?" said Jess thinking, *Maybe I can finally get a chance to talk to Rory.* Tristan however didn't seem as excited. He just sat there staring at the floor.  
  
"You cool with that Tristan?" asked Ephram.  
  
'Sure," said Tristan. He thought back to the previous night when he heard Rory. He recalled her words, 'I don't think I'm over Jess'. The words pierced his skin like a knife. He would just have to move on he determined. But how could he face moving on, again?  
  
*****  
  
The girls woke up early and got ready to go to Starbucks. Robin noticed that Rory had actually attempted to awaken herself before her first cup of coffee, a near miracle in her opinion. Danielle lazily threw on a pair of AE jeans and an AE t-shirt and put on her new bomber jacket. She was tired because the previous night she and Hayden had gone clubbing again. When they got down to Starbucks the boys were sitting on a couch. The girls sat on the opposite couch from them.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Jess smiling at Rory, Rory smiled back. Tristan looked down into his cup of coffee trying hard not to hit something. He looked into the cup of coffee seeing his own eyes. Even he could read the disappointment in them.  
  
"Danielle, god, wake up already!" said Robin shaking Danielle. Tristan looked up and looked at Robin. *She's pretty cute* he thought to himself. *I'm an idiot. How could anyone replace Rory. But on the other hand...*  
  
"Let me sleep," said Danielle resting her head on the back of the couch.  
  
"Long night?" asked Ephram smiling.  
  
"You could say that." She said. And she was being truthful. After coming back last night she thought of someone who was often on her mind, Brady. Brady had been her first love, the only man who Danielle thought that she ever did truly date in seriousness. She had loved Brady so much and something about Ephram had made her remember him, his comments, his smile, something. She took out her guitar and began to play the song she had written for him. She wondered if he would approve of how many boyfriends she went through lately. But now all she could do is look at Ephram and smile back.  
  
They chatted for a few hours sharing laughs. But secretly all were hurting. Rory and Jess were hurting to tell each other how they really felt. Tristan hurting over the loss of Rory, and looking for a new love. Danielle hurting for Brady, someone she was sure she could never replace no matter how many boyfriends she went through. Ephram hurting for a new love and someone who he could confide in, because like the others his life had been filled with anger and bitterness. And Robin was hurting for someone who would return her love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
